particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Popular Expression (Kundrati)
Goldenrod Black | slogan = | anthem = | blank1_title = | blank1 = | blank2_title = | blank2 = | blank3_title = | blank3 = | blank4_title = | blank4 = | seats1_title = Senate of Kundrati | seats1 = | seats2_title = | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = Megaphone | flag = | website = ha-ep.ku | state = | footnotes = }}Popular Expression (Kundrati: Herri Adierazpen; Selucian: Expressio Popular) is a new libertarian political party in the Kundrati Union. In its first contested elections, those of February 4467, the Popular Expression (then known as the Liberty Movement) won a plurality of the Senate, with 159 of the 750 seats. Since then, it has experienced more moderate legislative success, often falling in the middle of the other parties in terms of electoral results. History Founding (4465-4467) Popular Expression was founded as the Liberty Movement (Mugimendua Askatasun) in November 4465 by a group of businessmen and pro-liberty activists, primarily from the Kundrati ethnlinguistic population. A grassroots effort, the Movement took a number of key positions on a number of legislative endeavors, largely aligning with Freedom Alderdia and Aukera Optimates on their legislative initiatives. By the elections of February 4467, the Liberty Movement had developed a relatively high-profile campaign, particularly for an upstart party. Mugimendua Askatasun decided to forego fielding a consul candidate, and instead focused on making up ground in the Senate. This decision proved beneficial, with the party winning an unexpected plurality in the Senate. Following this election, a party conference was called. At the meeting of activists and elected Senators, co-founded Septimius Etxeberria was elected Secretary-General. He promptly moved to rebrand the party as the Popular Expression (HA-EP). Governing (4467-4471) Septimius Etxeberria served as Tribune in the Etxeberria Ministry, and led a center-right coalition consisting of Aukera Optimates and Rationibus Aeternis. Notably, HA-EP Minister of Health and Social Services, Claudia Ola, championed and passed a complete privatization of the healthcare system. Come the elections of February 4469, Etxeberria's party suffered from a tight concentration of power. Both legislative authority and party authority resided with Etxeberria, and the party suffered from a lack of a high-profile campaign. As a result, HA-EP lost almost 60% of its Senators in the 4469 elections, falling to sixth place. Nonetheless, it was welcomed back into a coalition of AO and RA - the Second Augustus Ministry. With the shuffling of cabinet positions between the Etxeberria and Second Augustus governments, photogenic Minister of Justice Terese Iturburua became the Minister of Foreign Affairs - a clear promotion and the highest-ranking member of the cabinet from HA-EP. Meanwhile, Finance Minister Fabius Zuñiga fell to the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport. This shift was performed by Etxeberria, who negotiated on behalf of the Popular Expression in formation of the Second Augustus Ministry. This rift in leadership was seen as a major factor in the further decline at the ballot box in 4471. Following the dismal returns, and facing tough prospects at the Party Conference, Etxeberria resigned as Secretary-General of HA-EP. The Party Conference then returned Iturburua as Secretary-General over Zuñiga in a closely-contested election. Out of Power (4471-Present) Iturburua's first major step as Secretary-General was to support the constitutional amendment made under the Second Augustus Ministry by providing confidence and supply to a center-left government led by Orain Ezquerra - Bloc Sinistram (OE-BS). MORE In the wake of the 4481 elections, Maxentius Salazar replaced the outgoing Secretary-General, Terese Iturburua. Electoral History Political Positions As of 4471 Popular Expression has remained relatively true to its roots as a libertarian political party. HA-EP also is notably for a relatively unique voting pattern in Kundrati politics. It has voted with its next closest party, Aukera Optimates only 74% of the time. It has voted with its most distant party, CDR Sant Esteve Roures only 19% of the time. Composition Factions Organization Leadership People *'Septimius Etxeberria' was the first Secretary-General of Popular Expression, having been elected at the 4467 Party Conference. In the late 4460s, Etxebarria served as Tribune of Kundrati, and as the leader of the Etxeberria Ministry. Following the losses in the 4469 elections, the Etxebarria Ministry was reshuffled, with the same members, but was led by Aukera Optimates. Etxebarria left government to focus on internal party leadership, but failed to orchestrate a comeback in early 4471. After that, in the wake of defeat, he resigned from his post of Secretary-General. *'Terese Iturburua' was the second Secretary-General of Popular Expression, elected in 4471 over former Finance Minister Fabius Zuñiga. She had previously served as Justice Minister and Minister of Foreign Affairs. Iturburua was elected Consul of Kundrati in 4475 in the first round and was more narrowly re-elected in 4477. By 4479's Consular election, Iturburua was voted out of office, although she continued to serve as Secretary-General of HA-EP until 4481. *'Maxentius Salazar' is the current, and third overall, Secretary-General of Popular Expression, taking over for Iturburua in the aftermath of the 4481 elections. Category:Political Parties in Kundrati Category:Defunct Political Parties in Kundrati